


Questions ((Mituna X Reader one shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime warning))<br/>""N-No! Don't look at my eyes!" He cried and struggled but stopped his movements when you gently kissed right beside his left eye. "Your so cute though.""<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions ((Mituna X Reader one shot))

**Author's Note:**

> //I didn't use Mituna's quirk or different spelling for his words to make the read easier to understand. I didn't forget about them though//

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
//I didn't use Mituna's quirk or different spelling for his words to make the read easier to understand. I didn't forget about them though//  
Watching him was so enjoyable. The troll slightly twitching and trying to look away from your eyes. Your hands held his arms above his head and you kept him from moving by sitting on his stomach. His cheeks were drenched with a dark yellow blush but you couldn't see his eyes, covered by fluffy black hair.  
"Now what do you say?" You asked softly, a smile on your face.  
The troll struggled and opened his mouth but only to start panting.  
You leaned down and traced your tongue over his cheek, tasting a light salty flavor. The troll wiggled and wimped.  
"I bet you just want my bulges." He put on a sly smirk.  
"Naughty." You replied, adjusting your position and releasing his arms. Being able to move, he instantly, he covered his face with his hands and let out a low groan.  
You snickered and traced a finger over his hair, feeling the soft strands. You played with it a moment then brushed some out of his face, revealing his pure yet, burnt eyes.  
The troll lowered his hands and slowly looked up at you, a hint of worry on his face. "N-No! Don't look at my eyes!" He cried and struggled but stopped his movements when you gently kissed right beside his left eye. "Your so cute though." You smirked. His face flushed yellow again.  
"I'm not cute! I-I could fuck you up." He grumbled.  
"Oh really? And how will you do that?" You lowered your voice to a whisper, slowly tracing a finger over one of his four horns.  
The troll gasped and bit his lip, shaking.  
You chuckled at his reaction and rubbed down towards the base. He flinched when you pinched towards the bottom and arched his back as much as he could with you on him.  
"Fucking nooklicker." He blurted out and moaned again.  
You rocked your hips while playing with his front horns then gradually snuck to the back ones, knowing full well those ones were twice as sensitive.  
As soon as your fingers made contact, the troll dug his hands into the mattress and clutched a handful of sheets. You could feel the uncontrollable movement in his clothes and decided to tease him. Of course, you were in charge here and he wouldn't get what he wanted until you said so.  
You climbed off him and waited for the troll to sit up slowly before asking. "So Mituna. Which do you prefer?" You asked quietly.  
Mituna turned towards you, his hair having once again covered his eyes but he seemed to see just fine.  
"For what?"  
"Would we need a bucket or should we go without?" You asked with a smirk. Mituna's hands flew up and he began to sputter nonsense.  
"I...." after that, his words jumbled together incoherently.  
As often and cute as he spazzed, it really was a bad time. You climbed behind him and snaked your hands around his waist, calming the troll down for a moment. "You're not answering any of my questions Mituna. How very rude. And now you have to be punished." You reached down and snatched one of his bulges from within his pants and stroked it slowly. The second one writhed around, seeing out pleasure. Mituna flew his head back, resting it on your shoulder as your game continued. His breathing became somewhat labored and he whispered every so often.  
You were unable to reach two hands but you managed to use the other to tangle with his horns.  
Mituna quickly became a moaning mess, not even trying to hold back his sounds. You kissed his neck softly and licked your lips.  
"Answer me this if anything else will you? Do you want me to keep playing or should I let you take over?"  
Mituna bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. He curled his toes and swallowed. You waited patiently, pumping his bulge.  
"F-Fuck! Don't stop." He gasped out.  
Perfect. A sneer plastered onto your face.  
"As you wish."


End file.
